Delfín de pecera
by Lulufma
Summary: Solo eran temblores en sus vidas que ocasionaban grietas pero que no lograban derrumbar los muros de su relación. Nada podría hacerlo, ni siquiera el fantasma de la primera ilusión. [MakoHaru]


**Disclaimer:** Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, ni Eternal Summer, ni Dive to the Future me pertenecen.

* * *

" _ **Delfín de pecera"**_

* * *

— _Viñeta—_

* * *

.

Haruka, hermosa criatura de mar, ¿en qué océano estarás nadando?

Mientras espera la llegada de la ola, Makoto no puede evitar pensar –por milésima vez– que le hubiese gustado tener más talento para la natación. Fue duro haberse trazado un límite, y más duro fue entender que su promesa estaba irremediablemente rota: ellos ya no podían nadar juntos y Haruka empezaba a conocer más especies marítimas, mucho más interesantes que él, mucho más habilidosas.

Makoto quiere regresar a la época en la que solo él sabía que el nado de su mejor amigo era especial, al tiempo donde solo él era su espectador y era más fácil protegerlo de todos y de cualquier cosa.

Pero Makoto sabe que los delfines no nadan en peceras.

A lo lejos, escucha el murmullo de las olas e inmediatamente dirige su mirada hacia el reloj de pared cuyas manecillas apuntan al número uno y al doce.

Haruka entra a la casa sin hacer ruido y Makoto lo sorprende en el pasadizo que lleva al dormitorio.

—No debiste esperarme —le dice él y aunque suene indiferente, Makoto sabe que es verdad; no debió esperarlo, no era necesario.

Pero por un momento quería ser el problemático, quería ser él la tormenta de drama cotidiana en la vida de Haruka como lo había sido cuando le había contado su decisión de marcharse a estudiar a Tokyo. Se había sentido tan bien el saberse necesitado, el saber que a Haruka le dolía su separación, aunque luego la culpa lo invadiera por haber sentido satisfacción ante el sufrimiento de un amigo. Él no era así, o bueno, esa no era la imagen que todos tenían de él.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta, decepcionado, porque su voz no se había escuchado recriminadora sino curiosa.

Haruka deja caer su maleta pesada sobre el suelo y sin quitarle la mirada, responde:

—Nadando —Makoto lo mira insistente, a lo que Haruka añade—: con Ikuya.

Un pétalo de su bello ramillete cae sobre la superficie de su estómago. Qué más da, se dice a sí mismo, es solo un pétalo más y él ya está acostumbrado. Cuántas veces había pasado por lo mismo y todo volvía a como antes. Eran temblores en su vida que ocasionaban grietas pero que no lograban derrumbar los muros de su relación. Nada podría hacerlo, ni siquiera el fantasma de la primera ilusión.

—Haru…

El mayor suspira fastidiado y Makoto, contrariado, clava sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

¿Por qué te molestas Haru?, yo solo quiero saber, tengo derecho, por una vez en la vida no quiero ser ese hombre comprensible que cree en ti a ciegas y que te deja nadar en la vida de otros.

—Solo fue un beso cuando éramos niños, en ese entonces ni siquiera sabía que era homosexual.

Su garganta se abre y vuelve a respirar con normalidad, pero otra duda lo asalta, ¿sería acaso que a razón de ese beso Haruka haya descubierto su orientación sexual? El escenario cambia radicalmente y siente que una crisis de ansiedad se avecina. Exhala fuertemente, buscando excusas dentro del océano.

—Pero está superado, ¿verdad? —pregunta, casi afirmando— Es asunto cerrado.

Makoto sabe que Haruka no es bueno cerrando círculos, había pasado con Rin, luego con Sousuke, ahora Ikuya, se pregunta hasta cuándo durará y cuántas crisis podrán superar.

—Sí —afirma, su voz casi es un susurro—, claro.

Haruka se acerca a él y le planta un corto beso sobre sus labios. No le preguntó si estaba cansado o si quiera le agradeció por esperarlo, pero está bien, los chicos buenos siempre están bien.

Apaga las luces y lo sigue en silencio hacia la habitación deseando inconscientemente volver a su pueblo de casitas artesanales, mares estrechos y peces de colores.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado, ya voy dos one shots MakoHarus, es el tercer centrado en Makoto, sad, pero tenía que escribirlo.

Es corto pero igual quería aportar al fandom.

Saludos :B

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
